The invention refers to a game of composition, consisting of individual equally strong and platelike parts, that may be connected together, and are made of wood or plastic.
It is known as a so-called composition game, in which a platelike image can be created of individual, platelike single formfitted pieces, the single parts being coated with picture segments, resulting in an entire picture upon completing the composition.
The formfitting parts are put together as a plate on a base.
Furthermore, it is known to create single shapes like animal figures, etc., of different materials like cardboard for instance, or similar materials; it is also possible to stand these figures up under certain conditions.
The invention intends to create a game of composition where certain shapes can be put together by joining together single parts, which then are able to stand upright. The task is thus solved, that according to the invention the individual parts exist of a head part, a torso part and a pelvis part, formfitting into a human or animal shape on one plane, where at least one torso or pelvis part is provided with a borehole or the like into which fits a rod which is perpendicular to this plane; and that onto this rod equally strong leg- and/or arm-parts are movably attached, warranting the stability of the figure.
The puzzle-like, joinable figures can be formfitted under a minimum of single parts, where, by exchanging a few parts other figures can be created.